A Day of Knightly Chores
by Foregiver-Sign
Summary: What happens when Miklotov and Camus have to supervise the knights doing the chores to keep the castle running? Will the castle crumble under their supervision....?


A/N: I'm writing again after a long dry spell!! YAY!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Every heart beats true for the Red…er not White, but Blue!" Yes, this fic is about Miklotov and Camus and their lives as Matilda Knights. This one concerns one of their more horrible days on chore duty within the Knightdom of Matilda.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a bright sunny day in the Knightdom of Matilda. Camus had already woken up and put on his uniform. He looked around and sighed, realizing his roommate and best buddy was still sleeping, this time his head buried under the pillows.

"Miklotov…!! This is the 15th time I've done this since the morning, you really have to wake up…!!" Camus pleaded. "We have to oversee the chores today remember?"

"NOOOOO…." Miklotov mumbled, digging under the covers more. "Anything but overseeing those numbskull knights do the chores…" Camus laughed lightheartedly.

"Oh Miklotov, don't say that. You were one of them once, need I remind you of one of many stories?" Camus asked, a smile dancing on his lips.

"Oh I didn't do anything stupid like they do…" he mumbled, holding the pillow closer to his head.

"I think I beg to differ…" Camus said, half laughing as he was about to remind Camus about one of their stories doing chores when they were just regular knights.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"CAMUS….!!!" A voice shouted. The young knight came running over and found his best friend wrestling on the ground with a broom.

"What? What?" he asked, reaching his friend on the floor, losing to the broom.

"It came and attacked me!!! It jumped out and hit me in the rear!!" Camus couldn't help but start to laugh.

"Miklotov…you're such a complete dimwit when it comes to sweeping the courtyard, here…I'll do it. Why don't you go help with the laundry?" he asked, taking the 'ferocious' broom. Defeated and his ego somewhat hurt, he retreated off to the laundry room while Camus finished sweeping the courtyard. He was almost done when he heard a large cry and panic arose from the laundry room. Camus dropped the broom and ran up the stairs and burst into the laundry room, to find it full of laughing knights and one lone knight, standing in the center with someone's underwear on his head.

"GET IT OFF OF ME!!!! HEELLLPP!!! A WILD SOAP MONSTER IS EATING MY HEAD!!!" Camus walked over casually and plucked it off his head and tossed it back into the soapy water.

"Oh Miklotov, you're such a complete nutcase today. Who's been telling you all these stories recently…?" he asked, eyeing some of the knights who were laughing especially hard and then they stopped and seemed to shrink away. "Maybe you ought to go back to the room and change, and rest up, I'll see if some of these jokers can finish the laundry by themselves…" Camus said, eyeing up some of the ones who were most certainly responsible for telling Miklotov all those lies. They nodded and volunteered. Camus seemed to be quite an intimidating figure back then. Little did they know that he, as well as Miklotov, would be their future leaders.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Miklotov grumbled and pulled the pillows over his head tighter. He didn't want to listen to any more embarrassing stories. Camus, prepared for situations like these opened the drawer and pulled out a bell. He then lifted the pillow just a bit and rang it as hard as he could.

"RISE AND SHINE MIKLOTOV!!!!! HURRY UP AND GET DRESSED WE HAVE WORK TO DO!!!" he shouted into the poor knight's ear as well. He sat up, rubbing his head.

"Camus…ow…" he said, rubbing his eyes now. You would never believe that these knights would be in the service of the State in due time. However in their duty, and in battles, they were different.

"It's about TIME you got up lazy head," Camus said, adjusting the purple cape on his shoulder a bit.

"I was SLEEPY…if you had gone to bed like an average human being instead of reading all night…" he grumbled, trying to fish on his uniform while still half asleep.

"It was a good book. I hardly have time to read anymore, it's all about our duties as captains now. Come on, this only happens once every few weeks Miklotov," Camus reasoned as Miklotov stood up, checking his sword at his hip. Camus nodded and opened the door. "Come on now, it won't be so bad. Nothing can compare with what you did as a knight in training," Camus added with a laugh. Miklotov shot him a dejected look.

"Hey…I resent that," he grumbled, walking out the door, Camus following suit.

"Well, we start down in the laundry room," he said, making his way down the stairs.


End file.
